The Savioun Shadows
by Cmgwwe
Summary: The Doctor along with his companion, Madame de Pompadour, travel through time and space. Meeting news foes such as the yet-to-be-named shadow creatures and old foes such as the classic Daleks.


Title: The Savioun Shadows

Summary: The Doctor meets a dark threat on the planet Savioun

Madame de Pompadour runs down the hall trying to find the Doctor. They are on a planet known as Savioun. The Doctor, having entered her mind, is mentally linked with her, which makes the destination easier to find. Reinette can't stop recalling what happened.

The Doctor put his hands on her face and said "One, The truth is, they are going to take me away. Two, It's key that you don't stop them. They will kill you on the spot. Three, Understand it is going to be okay and understand what I'm trying to tell you. Six, I promise I will save You. These creatures will steal your identity. They can become you so pay attention. The more they know about you, the more you are becoming you until they ARE you" The Doctor was then knocked out and carried away by men that looked like three-dimensional shadows.

Madame de Pompadour entered the room and looked shocked at what was happening. The Doctor was attached to a chair full of wires that connected to a beam. The Doctor was in pain. The Shadow creatures looked at Madame de Pompadour. One that was much larger than the others walked towards her.

"Madameeee dee Pompadourrrr. The Doctor'ssss Companionnn" The creature said.

"What do you want with him?!" Madame de Pompadour yelled.

"Weee wantt to use hissss experienceee to-" The creature is cut off by the doctor who blurts "This is torture. Absolute torture. It takes you a century to get out a word. Let me handle this."

The Shadow creatures stare at The Doctor. "Simply, Reinette, They want to use my brain capacity and the soul of my experience to destroy a thousand planets including Earth. But THEY AREN'T THINKING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES! All the children that will die at their hands. The endless number of lives. The societies that spend millions and millions of years adapting and growing. "

"Ourrr handsss. Precisssely."

"What does that mean?" Reinette asks.

The Doctor writhes with pain for a few moments before saying "This universe will burn and the only way to stop it is a handprint on the wall. It will reset this place as though it never existed, but it only works for" as he gestures to the main shadow creature. "It's on the platform. It's deadlock sealed so the sonic is useless." The Doctor screams in pain and he starts to fade "Madame de Pompadour..." he forces the words out "...remember what I told you. Pay attention. You are the-" The Doctor's eye releases a tear before the pain subdues him and his life is taken away.  
MP forces herself away from tears; the situation is now and her emotions can wait. She wants to understand what the doctor meant when he said "Pay attention". The Creature looks at her and beings to rattle "Reinetteeee...Poissssonnn..." He starts to form curly blonde hair and white skin. "I ammm...reinetteee...poisssonnn. Outtt offf my timmeee. My mothhherrrr dieeddd whenn I wasss very very young. My Fatherrrr wassss worthlesssss. My only fammeee was being King Louis' missstress." It starts to change more into a faint resemblance of her face.

Reinette closes her eyes and thinks about what the Doctor said before he was taken.  
"One, The truth is, they are going to take me away. Two, It's key that you don't stop them. Three, Understand it is going to be okay and understand what I'm trying to tell you. Six, I promise I will find You."  
"1, THE truth is, they are going to take me away. 2, It's KEY that you don't stop them. 3, Understand it IS going to be okay and understand what I'm trying to tell you. 6, I promise I will save YOU."

Reinette hides her excitement as she realizes what to do. She yells at the creature "François Poisson was my father. My Mother was Madeleine de la Motte. I was Born 29th of December 1721 in Paris, Kingdom of France. I am the uncrowned queen in the 18th century. I AM your demiser"

The creature has fully become her now and is repeating her every word. The creature then stops and says "Demiser?"

Madame de Pompadour then says "Yes. I have fooled you. I am the end to you. I can remove this place from existence." She walks to the handprint reset button.

"HOW? HOW? HOW?" The creature is screaming.

"Well, you see, this imprint thing is fit to Your hand but your hand has changed and has become my hand which means..." She slams her hand onto the button which scans her palm and reads 'reset granted'. The walls tear apart and soon a white light over takes them all. Reinette awakens in the TARDIS chair in the main console room.

"Did I doze off?" She asked in embarrassment.

"Yes, but I had time to pick a spot to land. How does Savioun sound?" The Doctor asks obviously having no recollection of the events that transpired there.

"No no...Some places are only meant to be journeyed to once. Once...for some...is enough.." Madame de Pompadour says with a smile as she watches the Doctor's confused face while he plays with the TARDIS.

"Then, where to?' The Doctor asks.

"My star" Madame de Pompadour says.

The End.


End file.
